Beyond Your Control
by JainaSolo18
Summary: [AU] What if a young girl fell in love with a guy from another world and he asked her to come back with him? Will she have the strength to give up everything she’s even known to be with him?
1. Falling for You

**Beyond Your Control**

**Disclaimer**: All the Power Ranger characters don't belong to me, except for Ashley's younger brother, Tommy, he's mine.

**Summary**: AU What if a young girl fell in love with a guy from another world and he asked her to come back with him? Will she have the strength to give up everything she's even known to be with him?

**Note**: Just wanted to point this out, if this story sounds familiar, it's because I posted a similar version called _A Long Time Coming_ in the Neverending Story category. The reason I'm reposting is because I wasn't very happy with the previous version and wanted to rewrite it.

Please R&R and let me know what you think!

Chapter One: Falling for You

_When I imagined falling in love, this isn't what I pictured. As a child, I had always hoped I would date someone I had grown up with. But when _he_ walked into my life, even though I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved, I couldn't help myself. It's ironic that when I finally fell in love, it was with someone from an alternate universe._

"That's not fair, Andros! Your legs are longer than mine!"

At the sound of Tommy, my younger brother's childish protests, I placed my pen down and closed my journal. With a smile I pushed open the sliding glass door and walked out onto the balcony overlooking the backyard. Folding my arms across my chest, I leaned over the railing and watched.

"Just because you're short, Tommy doesn't mean you can't make a basket."

"But you're taller!"

Dribbling the basketball around the court before tossing it into the basket and scoring a point, Jeff, my older brother, smirked at his best friend, Andros, as he grabbed a towel. Beads of sweat poured down his face and seeped through his T-shirt.

Andros shook his head before kneeling down before Tommy. "It's no fun being short, is it? How about another game, you and me against Jeff?"

Jeff nearby choked as he took a sip of water while Tommy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Andros! You're supposed to be on my side."

"Cut the kid some slack, Jeff. How's he going to get better if he doesn't practice?"

Grumbling something on his breath, Jeff agreed. I pressed my lips together and tried not to laugh. That was just like him, but he had been just like Tommy when he was younger.

Unconsciously my gaze returned to Andros. Some time ago he had taken his shirt off, revealing a very developed, muscular chest. It was hard to believe he wasn't of this world. Several years ago, Jeff had stumbled across a portal leading him to another world. There he had met Andros and the two had embarked on a journey to save that world from destruction. Whenever I thought about his adventures there, they always held an uncanny resemblance to _The Neverending Story_, one of my favorite books. I had always thought stories like that were pure fantasy, but now I wasn't sure.

After his latest adventure, Jeff had invited Andros to come visit and that's how it happened almost every day he came to visit our world, slowly growing accustom to our mannerisms. Although I didn't make Andros feel unwelcome, I wasn't exactly _friendly_ either.

I think one of the reasons I was wary of Andros was that he always seemed to be watching me. One time I had been reading a book outside, enjoying the warm, spring weather, when I caught him watching from the kitchen window. If it were only that one time, it wouldn't have mattered. But it continued, so I told Jeff. Then about six months ago, when I got to know Andros, everything changed.

"Hey, Ashley!"

I blinked and found three pairs of eyes staring up at me. Feeling my face growing warm at being caught staring at Andros, I gave a small wave.

"You want to play, Ashley?" Jeff asked. His ever-growing smirk made me wonder if he knew.

I shook my head. "I can't. I have some things I need to finish. I was just taking a break."

"What some help?" Andros called, brushing his sweat-slicked hair back.

"Thanks, Andros, but I'll be all right. I'm meeting some friends later."

"Will _Carlos_ be there?"

My face flushed at Tommy's comment. Although a year ahead of me, Carlos had made it blatantly obvious he liked me. While it was common knowledge that whatever Carlos Valerte wanted he got, I just wasn't interested. Apparently he hadn't picked up on my subtle hints to back off.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe."

"You _like_ him, don't you?"

That's when I became aware of Andros staring at me, his expression dark. Was he _jealous_?

"Tommy," I gave an exasperated sigh, "_you_, above all people, should know that I can't stand Carlos." I glanced at Andros, but he had his back turned. I sighed. Maybe it had just been my imagination. "I'll be inside if you guys need me."

Reentering the house, I picked up my journal and hurried up to the attic. It was times like this that I liked to get away and think. Quickly unlocking the door and fumbling for the light switch, I stretched out across the couch, one arm folded behind my head.

Down below I felt the deep rumble of the water running, but I closed my eyes and tuned it out. _Why do guys have to have such a big pride issue when it comes to showing their feelings?_ Although I had had my fair share of crushes, I had never felt something like this for anyone. But I couldn't tell if Andros felt it too. One minute we would be flirting harmlessly and the next he would be ignoring me.

Was this even worth fighting for?

"Ashley, are you up there?"

My eyes snapped open. How long had I been asleep? I thought as I listened to his footsteps steadily getting closer. The door hinges creaked as he pushed it open and poked his head in.

"Hi."

"Hi," I said, my voice a little scratchy.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

My brow wrinkled at his serious tone as I sat up and motioned him closer. "Is everything all right?" I tried to ask, but I couldn't.

Silently I stared at him as he sat down beside me but didn't say anything. Unconsciously I bit my lip, my palms sweaty, as I waited for him to speak.

"There's something I've been meaning to-to ask you."

As he turned towards me, I was caught off guard at the intensity in his bluish black eyes. I swallowed and nodded, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"You know I'm going back to KO-35 day after tomorrow?"

My chest tightened at the thought of him leaving. I tried to speak, but couldn't.

"I want you to come with me."

My mouth dropped as I stared at him. Go with him? I shook my head, struggling to process his words. Whatever I had been expecting him to say, it wasn't that.

"Come with you," I repeated slowly. "You…you mean for a visit."

He shook his head. "No. I'm asking you to come back with me…I'm asking you to marry me."


	2. Killing Me Softly

**Beyond Your Control**

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own any of the Power Ranger characters, except for Tommy, who I created.

**Summary**: AU What if a young girl fell in love with a guy from another world and he asked her to come back with him? Will she have the strength to give up everything she's even known to be with him?

**Note**: I am soooooo sorry about the last confusion. I posted the wrong story. I'm posting this story on two different websites under two different categories. I really didn't mean to confuse you. Thank you to **Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow** and **Star Fata** who pointed it out!

_Chapter Two: Killing Me Softly_

Numbly I sat there, desperately trying to make sense of what he had just asked. _I'm asking you to come with me. I'm asking you to marry me._ We had only recently become friends and now he wanted me to give up everything I've ever known and go live with him on KO-35…permanently. We barely knew each other. Did he even _realize_ what he was asking?

Breathing heavily, I hurriedly sat up and paced the room, my arms self-consciously wrapped around my waist. I had never felt this way about anyone. I had always imagined I would fall for someone normal…from earth. But ever since I met Andros, no matter what I said, I couldn't deny the attraction. But for him to suddenly purpose…

"You can't be serious!" I shook my head, unable to look at him as I kept pacing. "We're only twenty-one years old."

"What's that got to do with it? According to Jeff, age is just a number."

"I barely know you." My voice dropped several notches.

"Ashley." Unexpectedly he grasped my hands and pulled me close. "I love you."

My throat tightened as I squeezed my eyes closed.

"I can't…" A stab of pain tore through my heart as I turned away. "I can't be with you like that. My place is here." Slowly I began walking backwards. "I have to do what's right for both of us."

His jaw muscles constricted. "Don't do this to me."

I couldn't do this anymore.

"I'm sorry, Andros."

Without another word, I fled the attic, tears streaming down my cheeks, and didn't look back.

**A/N**: Okay, okay, some of you are probably ready to kill me now because this was so short, but here's the deal: I've been working more hours than I used to at my job. Yes, that's no excuse, but shrugs that's the way it is. Plus, I'm really trying to balance reality and fantasy all within one story and that's hard. So I have to ask you to be patient with me as I work on the third chapter, but I could use some suggestions. Since chapter three will hopefully answer some unanswered questions, would you rather have Ellie confronted by Jake, who knows what's going on, or Jake confront Taryn and Ellie overhears their conversation? Please R&R and let me know.

Now a word of thank you to all my reviewers:

**JainaSolo18 (Ghostwriter)**: Thanks for reading, girl! I still find it funny that you review my story under _my_ screen name. _Very_ Carlos! I hope you enjoyed this new, if not short, update.

**C.C.C.**: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Yes, I will admit his asking her to marry him was fast, but hopefully the following chapter will give you some insight as to why he did that, because there _is_ a reason. Thank you also for stating that Andros has hazel eyes, must have missed that detail 

**SweetSas**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story; hopefully you'll enjoy the following chapters.

**DizneeDol**: Thanks for your review. Wiggles eyebrows you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Hope you enjoy it.

**Star Fata**: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Sorry, but you'll have to wait and see what happens in regards to her answer.

**DarkHonda**: If I told you, I'd ruin the story for you. Thank you also for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciated it.

**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow**: Thanks for your review. Yes, I admit it is random, but hey that's part of the fun with writing stories! Hope you enjoy the following chapters.

**thepoweroflove**: Thank you for reviewing. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it, even though it's short.

**SSL**: Thank you very much for your comment, but I will admit I am at a loss as how to respond to it. Did the story plot confuse you or just irritated by the way I ended it? If it is in regards to my cliffhanger, sorry about that, comes with the writer territory.

Thank you again to all my readers. I really do appreciate all your support. Please stay tuned for chapter three. Things are about to get interesting, that I can I promise you.


	3. Internal Dilemma

Beyond Your Control

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I don't own any of the Power Ranger characters.

**Summary**: AU What if a young girl fell in love with a guy from another world and he asked her to come back with him? Will she have the strength to give up everything she's even known to be with him?

Now a word of thanks to my reviewers:

**SweetSas**: Yes, I agree, poor Andros. Ashley does seem to be putting him through the ringer, as the saying goes. However, things are about to get interesting. Enjoy.

**DarkHonda**: Yep, she said no. I know, I know. Hopefully this new chapter will give a little inside as to why she said no. And again, I'm sorry the previous chapter was so short. Hope this one's length is to your satisfaction.

**Arwennicole**: Welcome to the story, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Yes, the previous chapter _was_ short. Originally that part and this third chapter were supposed to make up one chapter, but when I started getting so many reviews, I wanted to keep peoples' interest, no matter how short the chapter. Hope you enjoy this new installment.

**thepoweroflove**: Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find, because I don't want to spoil it for you. Hope you enjoy the third chapter.

**Ghostwriter**: Hey stranger. Hee, hee, glad you reviewed under the _correct_ handle this time. Sorry, if I'm bugging you about this, but I'm very amused by it. Almost as amused as I was the time we went to the theater (Peter Pan) and the M&M…I think you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**Star Fata**: I know I've already said thank you about this, but again I want to thank you for pointing out that I had posted the wrong chapter. I guess I wasn't having a good day or something. Anyway, I hope you're still enjoying the story. Here's chapter three!

**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow**: I also want to thank you too for pointing out I had slipped up when I posted the wrong chapter. I'm sure that must have been a shock for you. I'm also glad you're enjoying the story and hope you enjoy chapter three too.

Also, I want to say thank you to all my readers, whether you've reviewed or not. It's always nice seeing so many people reading your story and I would love to hear what all of you think of the story!

And now, onto chapter three, which hopefully is satisfactory in length.

Chapter Three: Internal Dilemma 

Currents of rain poured down my windowpanes. Shivering slightly, I pulled my comforter tighter as my fingers traced the watery tracks. I had done the right thing. I _had_. What we had couldn't go anywhere. We were from totally different worlds. How could he even expect me to drop everything and move to a completely alien world?

Darkness had long since fallen. I hadn't even gone down to dinner. I just stayed in my room, curled up by the window, even after I had no more tears to shed. I knew I shouldn't have, since the moment I met him, I _knew_ I shouldn't have gotten involved.

Unconsciously, my eyes drifted towards my bookshelf, where several romance novels stood. Before I could stop myself, I was on my feet, throwing the books across the room and cursing. Reading those stupid novels had really messed me up. I actually believed I deserved to have a guy: someone to hold me, share my secrets with, and wipe away my tears.

My hand swiftly pressed against my mouth as a sharp pain tore through my heart. Andros had been all those things. He had always been there for me, more than my closest sibling, Jeff. The only person that had ever cared and loved me for who I am and I had pushed him away and for what? Fear? Nervousness? Cowardice?

What have I done?

I needed to get away.

Throwing on my robe, I quietly stole out into the hallway and began making my way towards the kitchen. In the past, whenever I had had trouble sleeping, a cup of hot chocolate usually helped to sooth my emotions. However, as I came closer, I saw the light already on. Apparently I wasn't the only one suffering from insomnia.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

My hand froze in mid air at my brother's voice. What was he doing up?

"Andros, this isn't fair to Ashley or you."

At the mention of my name, I crept closer and pressed my ear against the doorframe, breathing heavily. What wasn't fair to me? What kind of secrets had Andros been keeping?

"Why are you so afraid of telling her the truth?" Jeff continued when it became apparent Andros wasn't going to answer.

"Because I don't want her to feel obligated to love me."

Although his voice was low, I still heard. What wouldn't I understand? Almost immediately the blood drained from my face. This had to have something to do with his world.

"I've seen the way my sister looks at you. Isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently it wasn't as obvious as you say, because she said no."

"She said _no_? Andros, maybe you moved too fast and—"

"I told her, Jeff. I _told_ her."

Jeff gasped, but it came out as a cross between a gag and a cough. He must have taken a sip of something.

"You…didn't…you _told_ her that? No wonder she freaked out."

"Jeff, do you even understand the situation I'm in? You know that in my world, saying that to someone commits you to that person, permanently."

"There's no way to reverse it?"

"None. If the feelings are there, the bond is sealed. My heart now belongs to Ashley, whether she loves me or not."

Slowly I backed away, my heart rapidly beating against my chest. Andros's heart now belonged to me? A bond had been sealed? I leaned against a nearby wall and pressed my fingers against my temple. Apparently when Andros told me he loved me, some ancient religious belief had bound him to me, but it wasn't like he couldn't ever love again.

"Ashley?"

Startled, I jumped at the sight of both Andros and Jeff staring at me. I hadn't even heard the kitchen door opening.

"How much did you hear?"

Inhaling sharply, I stared down at my shoes.

"Everything," I said quietly.

**A/N**: Please R&R!


	4. Not A Chapter! Please Read

No, no, this isn't a new chapter, I'm sorry to say. Yes, I do mean to finish this story, have no fear. Besides, it only has one more chapter, maybe even an epilogue, if I feel it needs it. However, I just need to ask you to be a little more patient with me. I recently started school and have an extremely heavy load this semester (two history classes and two English courses) On a good note, I'm partially done with the late chapter and hope to have it up soon.

Thank you again for your patient and I hope the last chapter (when it's up) is up to everyone's standards.

Regards,

JainaSolo18


	5. No Backward Glances

**Disclaimer**: Once again, not mine. 

**Summary**: AU What if a young girl fell in love with a guy from another world and he asked her to come back with him? Will she have the strength to give up everything she's even known to be with him?

**Author's Note**: I am soooooooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. I have just been so swamped with homework. I must have been trying to kill myself this semester when I signed up for two history AND two writing classes. Well, the courses are a lot of fun and I've been learning a lot, it's just so hard for me to work on my stories with the load of homework I get each weekend. Oh well, here's chapter four. Hope you enjoy this one as much as all the others.

Chapter Four: No Backward Glances 

"Someone mind telling me what's going on?"

An uneasily silence fell as I glanced back and forth between Jeff and Andros; neither one met my gaze. When it became apparent that they weren't going to answer, I began pacing.

"What exactly did you mean when you said, 'my heart now belongs to her'?"

Andros still didn't answer.

"I mean, it's not like you can't love another—" Jeff winced as an expression of fear flickered across Andros's face. Instantly my smile vanished. "Right?"

Fear's icy fingers grasped my heart as I leaned against the wall for support. Surely that wasn't the answer. I pressed my lips together while fiddling with my robe belt. What other kinds of secrets were they hiding?

"This is _why_ I didn't want her knowing, Jeff."

Jeff's eyes narrowed and he glared at Andros. "Which is _exactly_ why you should have told her in the first place."

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not even here and tell me?" I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "_Please_. I want to know."

What was it with Andros and his mysterious answers? Why couldn't he just say it?

"Are you saying," I continued, "that by committing yourself to me you can't love someone else? That's insane. Things like that can't happen here."

"Ashley, I'm not of this world, remember?" His voice was so soft I barely heard. "I'm not bound by Earth's rules. Where I come from as soon as you say 'I love you,' assuming it's genuine, the bond's irreversible."

"Even if one of you dies?"

"We can only love once."

I gapped at him in disbelief. He had willingly given me his heart and destroyed any chance of giving it to another.

"Why…why would you do something like that?"

His expression softened as he reached out and caressed the side of my face. "People do crazy things when they're in love."

Numbly I stood there, unable to answer. Numerous, unanswerable questions tumbled restlessly through my mind. What if he met someone else: someone like him? Would he regret his young and rash decision? I swallowed hard. How could I tell him it wasn't his feeling that terrified me, but my own?

A sharp twinge of pain tore through my heart at his expression as he nodded and took a step backward. Without another word he turned and disappeared. As I watched him leave, deep down I knew if I didn't do something, I would loose him forever.

Jeff laid a restraining hand on my shoulder. "Let him go."

"I can't."

"Ashley—"

"Look, I can't explain what I'm doing, I just know if I don't stop him, I'll always wonder what might have happened. Jeff, _please_…"

He regarded me silently. "You really do love him."

"Yes." It slipped out before I had a chance to consider what I was saying, but strangely it was true. I _did_ love him.

"Go."

Quickly I hugged him before hurrying out the front door. I hadn't gone far before I caught sight of a figure raising his hand to the sky. My heart slammed against my chest as I shouted,

"Andros, wait!"

The figure froze and turned toward me. I hurried forward.

"Hi," I said awkwardly once I stood before him. He didn't say anything; he just stood there, waiting. I sighed. Now that I had found I suddenly didn't know what to say. "Where-where are you going?"

"Home," he said, his tone devoid of emotion.

I swallowed hard. "Will…will I ever see you again?"

A shadow passed over his face. "Maybe someday…"

Hastily, I grabbed his arm as he turned away. "Did you mean it?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What you said about wanting me to come with you? Am I what you really want?"

As he nodded, I smiled as I pressed my lips to his. He immediately stepped back.

"Ashley—"

My hand covered his mouth. "I've spent my whole life living up to others' expectations, striving to be someone I'm not. When I'm with you, I don't feel like I have to put on this show. I'm just me and you're okay with that. Andros, you're everything I've ever wanted and more. What I'm trying to say is…I love you."

I reached down and clasped his hand. He stared at me silently as if searching my face for any signs of hesitation; I didn't let him find any.

"I should have told you," he spoke softly, "but I wasn't willing to take that risk, and yet I expected you to." Andros's hand switched to now grip mine. "Ashley, I won't lie to you, I do want you, very much. But are you willing to sacrifice everything you've known? Once the portal's closed, you can't come back. It won't be like living across town and being able to visit." He took a step back and held out his hand. "Is this the kind of life you want?"

Although the idea of leaving still scared me, I would be a fool to walk away now. This is what I had always wanted; so what kept me from accepting? Fear? Cowardice? After everything we've been through, I knew I didn't fully understand his culture, which could take a lifetime, I had seen enough. If he could love an outsider, why couldn't I accept his lifestyle?

I moved forward and placed my hand in his. "Andros, if you're willing to love an Earthling, than…" I took a deep breath. _No backward glances,_ I told myself, "I can face living in your world, but can I at least say good bye to my family?"

As he nodded, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. He held me close and rested his chin on my head.

"Thank you," he said softly while caressing my hair. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you."

**Author's Note 2**: Yes, sadly this is the end of my story. I can't believe I finally finished it. Please don't ask me to add anymore, because I'm not going to. Although I'm not fully happy with the chapter's length, but I'm content with where and how it ended.

Thank you to everyone who has stayed by my side since I started. I've really enjoyed hearing from you and have appreciated your support.

Now I'd like to individually thank my reviewers:

Arewnnicole: Thank you so much for your kind reviews and encouragement. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and hopefully this last installment is to your satisfaction.

Ghostwriter: Hey girl! Yay! I finally had time to work on this after many weeks of drowning in homework. Thank you for faithfully reading and reviewing my stories. You don't know how much that really means to me. Hope you enjoyed this final chapter as much as the others.

Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: Thank you so much for your faithful support as I wrote this story. I'm glad you have enjoyed it thus far and hopefully this final chapter will be to your satisfaction. Thank you again!

SweetSas: Thank you for your review and also for your continual support. I have really enjoyed writing this story. Hope you enjoy the final installment.

Star Fata: Thank you for repeatedly supporting each chapter. I have really enjoyed hearing what others think of each chapter. Here's the fourth and final chapter! Enjoy.

DarkHonda (Tal): Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love hearing from my fans. I'm glad you have enjoyed the story. Here's chapter four. Enjoy.

thepoweroflove: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy the final chapter.


End file.
